1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broadcast data transmitting and receiving methods, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiver, broadcast data transmitting method and broadcast data receiving method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in a related art broadcast receiver, a content produced by a broadcasting station is transmitted via an electric wave carrier medium such as terrestrial, cable, satellite broadcasting and the like. A user then views the content received via a receiver capable of receiving the corresponding carrier medium.
As the digital broadcasting technology has been developed and commercialized from the conventional analog broadcasting, various kinds of content services such as real-time broadcasts, CoD (contents on demand), games, news and the like can be provided to users via internet network connected to homes as well as the conventional medium such as terrestrial, wireline cable and the like.
As an example for providing a content service using the internet network, there is IPTV (internet protocol TV). In the IPTV technology, various information services, moving picture contents, broadcasts and the like are transmitted via the internet network to be provided to a user's receiver. The internet network can be implemented on various kinds of networks including an optical cable network, a coaxial cable network, FTTH (fiber to the home), a phone network, a wireless network and the like based on IP (internet protocol).
In case of a service using the above-mentioned internet network, unlike the general terrestrial broadcast, interactivity can be added. Therefore, a user is facilitated to view a specific content service in a convenient time.